The Guild Wars
by Pluvial Blaze
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft must choose how to live the rest of his Minecraft days: in the guild of Fire, Earth, Water, or Air? Obviously, he cannot choose Water, because he'll be forced to live among the squids, but Earth and Water are allies, and butter can only be found in the land of the Overworld: the Earth's territory. Disclaimer: I don't own Sky or Minecraft. T for language/violence.
1. Prologue: The Four Choices

**A/N: Decided to try out an idea that I had while browsing through other fanfics. My first story in the site is about SkyDoesMinecraft. I will add in his friends later, but keep in mind that this will be a rather long story, and it will take a while before Adam meets them all. Here is the prologue of The Guild Wars, which is pretty much just the base of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have one month to decide. You will live first in the Nether with the Fire Guild, then in the Overworld with the Earth Guild, then in the ocean with the Water Guild, and lastly in the sky with the Air Guild. You will spend a week with each guild, and spend the last two days of the month deciding which guild to stay with."

It's not just any old server. This is war. Earth and Water against Fire and Air. Each guild has special abilities not accessible to the other guilds. The fire aspect or flame enchantment is on every weapon someone from the Fire Guild makes, and their armor is as fire-proof as possible. The Earth Guild has quicker access to resources, and when one log is cut off of a tree, the entire tree collapses. Food is twice as affective on Earth as well and gets eaten instantly, saving people in battle precious time. Air warriors can fly, and do not take any fall damage. Water soldiers can breathe underneath the water and can call upon an army of squids to assist them in battle near any body of water.

Adam was assigned to the Fire Guild first. He guessed that he would join the fire guild because zombie pig-men wield butter swords and drop butter nuggets. Adam was escorted to Hell by two Fire guards who glared at the Water guards who also came to the meeting. That's another reason that Adam wanted to be in the Fire Guild: their arch-nemesis was the Water Guild, the one who could summon the squid army.


	2. Fire Guild Day One: The Battle

The Nether would be dark, but can't since nearly everything is ablaze. When Adam stepped into the portal, he was utterly shocked. He had heard that the Nether was a place where fiends roamed, killing everything in sight by shooting fireballs at it. It appeared that this was true, but the Nether had another side to it, a rather hard-to-explain side. It wasn't exactly friendly, but Adam saw people riding blazes and ghasts, training huge armies of zombie pigmen in battle, and rescuing drowning magma cubes from the lava.

The fire guild was a rather serious guild. They were intent on winning this war that would rather obviously never end.But they also had this vibe of respect for everyone, especially those of higher rank. That was another thing about the fire guild. Everyone knew their place.

But there was something about this place that didn't feel right. Although there was this vibe of respect, something was missing. Adam didn't fee like he could trust these people.

A soldier next to him spoke in a gruff voice. "You will be treated like a member of this army during your stay. This means that although you won't be treated lower for not being in the fire guild, you will not be given special treatment to convince you to stay. Think of it as being a soldier, although only temporarily. You will be expected to act like one, anyway. Follow me. The training halls are this way."

The soldier led Adam down a netherbrick path to a huge building. The walls were made of netherbrick with glowstone placed every third row, three meters apart. The ceiling was mainly netherbrick with a ring of burning netherrackaround it. The floor was made completely out of soul sandto train the soldiers to be fast, as the guards next to him explained. At the back end of the booth, there was a glass panel five meters wide and four meters tall, surrounded by glowstone. There was some sort of quartz room behind the panel.

"You will begin your training today by battling an onslaught of zombie pigmen, magma cubes, and blazes controlled by us up in that booth. No ghasts yet, you are too early in your training for that. You will have an iron sword and an infinity bow to work with. You may begin fighting as soon as the mobs spawn." The two guards opened a door to the left of where they were standing. Adam walked forward and the door behind him closed. There was no backing out now.

The guards appeared behind the glass panel, and zombie pigmen began to spawn. Adam attacked them as quickly as he could with the soul sand on the ground. As soon as he attacked one, they all started to attack him, butter swords ready. Adam sliced at the creatures as they advanced, killing them quickly. He defeated the first wave, but more spawned. It was a larger group this time, and they were already hostile.

Adam couldn't run very fast, so there wasn't any point in trying to avoid them, as slow as they were as well. he picked them off, one at a time, finding that to be the best strategy. But what he didn't realize was that while he was distracted by the zombie pigmen, there were other mobs spawning as well. And these weren't zombie pigmen.

Something cube-shaped and squishy landed on top of Adam. He sliced at it randomly, getting a lucky shot, and it died, splitting into four, smaller cubes. Magma cubes. He killed them all, narrowly avoiding the zombie pigmen, and the smaller cubes multiplied as well. Adam finally killed the last of the magma cubes as a huge hoard of zombie pigmen attacked him. It took a while, but he was finally able to kill them all.

Exhausted, Adam leaned against the wall, just as something burning shot at him. There were two blazes in the middle of the room. Nothing else was spawning, but the blazes were challenges enough. They fired again, and Adam deflected the fireballs with his blade. He couldn't get close, since they can fly, so he pulled out his infinity bow and fired away at the mobs. He narrowly dodged some more shots, but he was able to shoot down the blazes.

Adam couldn't fight anymore. He just couldn't. So he slumped against the wall, collapsing to the floor. Upon seeing this, the guards came down from the booth and let Adam out of the training room. Without a word, they escorted him to the bunker he would be housing in while under the custody of the fire guild. There was a chest by his bed with cooked porkchops and two books in it. One was a note suggesting he record his time at each guild after each day to help him decide which he like the most, and the second was blank. He ate the food and picked up the blank book to write.

_Fire Guild: Day 1_

_I am exhausted. Today I was sent to battle a seemingly endless onslaught of mobs on a soul sand floor. I believe they were evaluating my fighting skills._

_Although I can barely stay awake, I do believe that in all of this battle, I improved. It's kind of hard not to after all of that work. I fought zombie pigmen, magma cubes, and even two blazes. I don't know how I survived it all. What would have happened if I had died? I'm sure I will figure out during my stay here if I have to do that every day._

_The fight was kind of fun, the adrenaline rushing through me and all. I wonder what they'll make me do tomorrow._


	3. Fire Guild Day Two: A New Friend

**A/N: Holy crap I got a ton of support for this story. So I'm quickly writing another chapter because I'm planning to have one chapter for each day in the month that Adam is deciding between the guilds, and then an epilogue when he's in the guild he chooses. I already know where Adam's gonna be, but feel free to vote on which guilds each of his friends are in (sorry guys, Ty is in this chapter, so you don't get a say in where he is). Thanks for reading this stuff. TIME FOR THE STORY.**

* * *

Adam woke up, sore all over. _I wonder if I can take a whole week of this,_ he thought to himself. A guard walked in. Adam recognized it as one of the guards from the day before.

"Good. You're awake. Follow me." Adam walks next to the guard as he continues. "We filmed your battle against the mobs yesterday. Last night we edited the video so we could show you the parts you need to most improve upon. Every day will consist of showing you what you did wrong and should focus on, learning and practicing skills, then another battle. Sometimes the battle will be against mobs, sometimes other people. It is also our typical training for our recruits." Adam was led down the same path as the one he took yesterday from the training hall to the dorm. This time, however, the soldier led him to the back of the building, where there was a smaller room. Inside the room was a screen and a few chairs. Adam and the guard sat down as the screen came to life.

It showed first Adam as he walked in, not knowing what to expect. As this played, a soldier sitting in a chair in the corner spoke. "Always walk with confidence. If you don't it will seem like you don't know what you're doing or that you don't have much practice, giving your opponents confidence instead. You want to scare them." Adam nodded, saying nothing.

The video cut to Adam against the second wave of pigmen. The soldier who came in with him said, "Fine strategy, but all of your attention was on the zombie pigmen. An important part of staying alive is being aware of your surroundings. You can see in the corner of the screen, which was within your eyesight, the magma cube had already spawned."

They continued critiquing Adam's battle tactics, until they reached the end of the battle, pausing it just as the last mob's blaze rods dropped to the floor. One guard threw Adam an apple, then both guards got up to escort him to the training room.

This time, a guard went in with him. First, they did some speed work in the soul sand. They went over the stab and the slice next, then worked on target practice with a bow. Lastly, Adam had to dodge arrows shot by the soldier.

By the time that the practice was over, Adam was starving. The guards chuckled softly as he wolfed down two cooked pork chops.

It was time for another battle session after the lunch break. This time, when he stepped into the training hall, mobs didn't start spawning. Instead, there was a young soldier waiting for him. One of the guards said, "This is Ty. He is one of our newest members, having just joined our ranks at the begninning of the month." So Ty joined yesterday. It can't be too difficult. "He has a slight amount more experience in battle than you from his time trying out the different guilds, but this battle will be good for both of you." Adam nodded, drew his sword, and began circling his opponent slowly, Ty did the same.

Ty struck, swinging his sword over his head, bringing it down upon Adam. Surprised, Adam barely had enough time to jump out of the way. He countered with a one-handed swing to the left, which Ty deflected easily, knocking Adam back a bit. As he stumbled, Ty advanced. He tried to stab Adam in the chest, but Adam swung his sword upward, blocking the attack and making Ty instead stab the air about a foot above Adam's head.

An idea popped into Adam's mind. He hadn't tried it before, so he prayed to Notch it would work. He feigned an attack to Ty's left. This is the moment he had been waiting for. Would it work?

Ty fell for it, blocking the non-existent attack on his left, opening up his right side. Adam swung, and the sword made contact with Ty's skin. Ty gasped, whether from the cold or the sharpness of the blade, Adam did not know. He pulled back the blade and Ty stumbled backwards, clutching at his side.

Ty then swung to the right, opening up a gap for Adam to strike at. Adam stabbed, putting all of his weight into this finishing blow, but Ty twisted out of the way, causing Adam to fall forward. He elbowed Adam in the head to make sure he would fall on his face. Adam groaned as he collided with the ground. He rolled over, and as Ty leaned in for the kill, Adam stabbed him in the stomach, blood trickled out of Ty's mouth, dripping on Adam's face as he fell forward, dead. The corpse disappeared, and Adam got up, brushing the soul sand off of him. Ty suddenly appeared, right where he had been slain.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adam yelled, jumping about a foot in the air. Ty laughed at Adam's reaction to his respawn. They walked all the way back to the dorms together, talking, laughing, and shoving each other. As they said goodbye and went into their separate dorms, Adam realized he had just made a friend.

_Day 2_

_I just met this really cool kid today. His name is Ty, and he just joined the Fire Guild yesterday. We had to fight to the death, I won, and then he respawned, which startled me a little bit. But after that we talked and he's really awesome._

_Even though the teaching style is rough, it is effective, and I might be able to see why Ty chose this guild. I'm tired from my battle with Ty today. Hopefully I won't be as sore tomorrow as I was when I woke up this morning._


	4. Fire Guild Day Three: My Foot Hurts

**A/N: Hello, people of the world of rainbows and butterflies and monsters that eat you alive! Yeah, I just made that up. Yeah, you have to deal with it. Unless you don't want to read this bonus-length chapter, in which my response to that is, screw you. ANYWAY. Sorry guest who was going to explode. HOPEFULLY I was able to stop you from exploding in anticipation by writing this. HOPEFULLY this is up in time. HOPEFULLY. Also, I started putting stuff on my account for the fiction press sister website thing. So yeah. Check me out there if you want. And do you like my new name? :3 Lastly, please tell me where you want to meet Adam's friends. None will be in the water guild, obviously, but I don't know where they should be put again. If I get someone, they will be in the next chapter as someone who is deciding like Adam is, but they will decided what you choose. OKAY, OKAY, I'LL GET TO THE STORY! Jeez.**

* * *

When Adam woke up, no time was wasted. He was thrown a butter apple and had to sprint to the reviewing room in the training hall. Ty and two other guards were waiting when they got there.

Out of breath, Adam collapsed on the chair next to Ty, and the video began, showing Ty and Adam circling each other. Ty struck, and the video paused. "Adam, you have to be ready for anything at all times. This is a fight! How did you not expect him to attack?" Adam shrugged, and the video continued.

Adam countered Ty's attack with a one handed swing. Pause. "There is no point in making a bad strike. It can only hurt you by leaving a space for an opponent to attack." Unpause.

Ty walked forward and tried stabbing Adam in the chest, which Adam deflected. Pause. "Ty, when you're battling someone and they are off balance, you want to swing the sword instead of stabbing with it. If done correctly, the opponent will be even more off balance and you can easily knock them to the ground." Unpause.

Here came the part that Adam was looking forward to the most, the part he felt he needed help with. In the video, it showed Adam faking a left swing before switching directions. The video did not pause. "We know that neither of you have much experience with feigning, so we will work on that later today." The video paused as Adam began to strike at the gap Ty just opened up.

"Ty, were you planning on opening up that spot for Adam to strike?" Ty nodded and the guard continued talking. "Especially on soul sand, that is a very risky move. You are lucky you turned out of the way in time. When it works, it is a wonderful strategy. When it doesn't, you get killed." the video continued playing.

As Adam rolled over, the guard spoke, but didn't pause the video. "You each took too long to stab each other. And even if your opponent is lying on the ground, don't underestimate them or forget that they also have a weapon." The video ended with Ty disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The boys were each handed apples, not butter ones this time unfortunately, before they went to work on faking, like the guard had promised they would.

"You have to make it look real without going completely into it. Adam, yours was a good example." They worked on feigning for about half an hour before moving on to other stuff. Given that there were two of them, training was much more entertaining. Running around the room quickly turned into a race. It was always who could do it faster, who could do it better. And it was always Ty who won.

After running six laps around the training hall, Adam was, to say the least, exhausted. "TY! WAIT UP! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW!" he yelled when Ty was out of sight. A voice came from behind him.

"No you couldn't," Ty said. Adam scowled. "Lapped you, sucker!" Ty sprinted off ahead of Adam, who only ran to try to catch up.

While they were running, the guards had been setting up another race inside. The boys entered the training hall and ran into some parkour. Adam climbed up onto the first step. Still kind of out of breath, he tried to jump onto the next, put jumped too far. Ty laughed as Adam fell and pulled himself up onto the starting block, then easily made the first jump. Adam tried again and smashed into the block. Luckily, ha managed to grab it and pull himself up.

"You have no idea how tempting it was to step on your fingers."

Adam laughed. "Actually, I think I do. Was it about as tempting as this?" he asked, pushing Ty off the block.

As he landed, Ty replied, "Yeah, I think so. Maybe a little bit more, though."

After half an hour of pushing each other off of blocks and stepping on each other's fingers and falling off of towers at least four meters in the air, it was time for lunch. As usual, Adam was extremely hungry and ate two whole pork chops. Ty ate one and spent most of the lunch period watching Adam make a fool out of himself as he always does.

After lunch, Adam and Ty were split up. Adam was brought to a different training hall this time, one that was much bigger and lined with obsidian. Adam understood why when he went inside and found a ghast in front of him. But the door had already locked behind him, so he had to kill the beast. _Be confident__, _the guard had told him after his first battle. Adam gripped his bow and shot arrows at the beast, which barely seemed to affect it other than enraging it. It shot two fireballs at Adam. The first one took him by surprise and nearly missed his head. He tried to avoid the second, but the attack hit his foot. Which led to him running around and squealing like an idiot.

"Myfootisonfireandithurtslikehellpleasesomebodykil lmenowihateghaststheyareevilwhydotheyexistmyfoothu r- HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The last part was because the ghast had just tried to hit him again. Adam saw that it was low to the ground and switched from bow to sword, advancing upon the beast. He snarled, "You're gonna pay for murdering my foot. RAWR!" But the ghast flew up and shot another fireball at him. Without time to react, he instinctively blocked it with his sword, and the fireball was sent back at the ghast. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and a single tear began to fall toward the ground. Adam caught it before it hit the ground and splattered into a million shards of water.

The door opened, and Adam limped out of the training hall, adrenaline gone. He was taken to the infirmary and was given a butter apple apple, which healed him almost instantly. He wasn't supposed to eat after getting the medication, so skipped dinner and then left, heading towards the dorms. He saw Ty just getting back from his battle, and waved as they each entered their individual dorms. He pulled out the journal and began to write.

_Day 3_

_Today was chaotic, to say the least. Ty and I learned more about faking, and then we had to do a whole bunch of running, which is not my forte. After that, we did a crap-ton of parkour. Ty and I had a great time with that. We were pushing each other off and stepping on each other's fingers when we were only able to grab the edge of the pillar we were jumping to. _

_After that, I had to fight a ghast. I don't know what Ty did for his battle. But the ghast burnt my foot. It's still kinda sore, but I got a butter apple which healed it. Well, technically it's called a GOLDEN apple, but I think it looks like butter, so that's what I'm calling it. Butter's a lot of places in the Nether, but the only way I've been able to find any is by mob drops. I wonder if I can use the butter nuggets to make something. I still have a bunch of them from my first day._

Adam yawned as he finished the paragraph. The magical butter apple much have had a side effect of drowsiness. It's to be expected, though. Any and every medicine has a side effect. Any and every thing good has something bad.

_I'm getting sleepy. It must be one of the effects of the butter apple. I'm also getting off topic. The point is, my day was chaotic and cool and fun and rather painful. And I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, me-in-the-future-who-is-reading-this-to-decide-whi ch-guild-to-join._

Adam yawned again, put his journal back in the chest, laid back on his bed, and fell asleep.


	5. Fire Guild Day Four: Rogue

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for not writing for so long. I'm pretty busy with summer homework and camps and stuffs**.** Once school starts, I will update more. Please don't kill me. Will an extra-long chapter make you happy? For this chapter, I am adding a twistish sort of thing, which was an idea from one of my readers. I also have been rereading Ender's Game and Ender's Shadow because the movie is coming out in November, so some of the ideas are from that as well. But most of it is from my own screwed up mind. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Adam woke up to a knock on his door. He could tell that it was earlier than usual, and he did not want to get up. He knew he had to, however, so he reluctantly rolled out of bed.

The guard took him to the edge of the Fire Guild's base. The guard pointed out a little campsite in the distance. "The rogues have set up a camp near our base. We're going to destroy it today as part of your training. They will be stronger than you and have more experience than you. You will be working with Ty and a student who, like you, is in the process of deciding which guild to join. His name is Dakota."

"Will it only be the three of us?" Adam asked, nervous. Three people, especially three new people, would not be able to take down the campsite.

"No. There will be others there, but you will be working with Dakota and Ty as a unit. Since Ty is the only one in your unit who is an official soldier, he will be your commander. It is time you start learning how to work in a unit instead of individual anyways." The guard looked at his watch. "Ty and Dakota should be arriving in eighteen seconds." Adam counts down in his head, and sure enough, sees Ty and Dakota appear in eighteen seconds, walking together. Now that Ty was here, Adam was ignored.

"You have been supplied with nine apples and three slices of bread, correct?" Adam's guard asked Ty.

"Yes, sir."

"Distribute these out among yourself and your men as necessary. Ideally, you should give three apples and one slice of bread to each of your men, leaving the same for yourself. But if one soldier does less work, then give him less food. Food is a valuable resource, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand your assignment, soldier?"

"Yes sir."

"You will find the other fire soldiers at the rogue camp. Go now." Ty nodded and turned, motioning for his crew to follow him. They jogged for a little bit before deciding not to waste energy just getting to the campsite.

"So what is a rogue exactly?" Adam inquired as they slowed to a walk.

"Rogues used to be soldiers, but they rebelled against the war because they thought it was pointless. They sabotage guild camps in protest. The different rebel groups used to have skirmishes, but they found a way to change the uniforms they stole. Somehow they found water and washed the dye out of the caps, so you can tell someone is rogue because their caps are plain instead of red."

The trio was nearing the campsite, so Ty signaled to be quiet. "We don't want them hearing us," he whispered. The walk continued in silence until Ty stopped them, only about a hundred meters away. He handed each of them a pickaxe and an axe to go with the sword and bow each carried with them at all times. "Only kill if you need to. Our goal is to destroy the campsite. Take what you can from the chests you find. But remember that everything you bring back can be used by whichever guild you end up joining."

Adam looked around at the campsite, then pointed to a tower that wasn't being guarded. "That looks like the best place to start with."

Dakota shook his head. "I think it looks like a trap. It's a tower. Usually there would be someone in it watching out for people like us who are attacking. There could very well be guards on the inside. And the rogues wouldn't have enough spare supplies to make an unused building."

Ty nodded in silent agreement that was also a reminder to stay quiet. He pointed to a building near the tower that was much smaller. "One of the rebel bunkers. Four people per house. Least likely building to be noticed. It's also on the very edge of the camp." Adam and Dakota nodded and took out their axes. They quiet chopped down the house and collected all of the wood. But inside was a rebel, who could at any minute call forth the rest of the rogues. Ty whipped out some string and gagged him. "Adam, make a jail cell for the prisoners. We can take them back to the base to see what will be done with them.

Adam built a few walls around the prisoner, wood for the bottom layer and cobblestone for the top. It was only two meters high, but there was no reason for making it any taller. He also made a stairway in, but the prisoners had to fall into the cell, making there no way out. While Adam completed his task, Ty and Dakota were checking the next dorm to see if a rogue was in it before they tore it down. Adam joined them in the process of destroying the empty building.

Behind them, the threesome heard a voice. "Alert. Three soldiers have been located, destroying the camp. Taylor has been captured. No sign of backup so far. Sound the alarm. Send assistance. The trio ceased their destruction and attacked the rogue who had just spoken. He too was gagged and dropped into the cell.

"Stick together," Ty warned. "By ourselves, we will certainly get overpowered. The rogues do know we are ordered not to kill, though, so if they do beat us, we will be captured, not killed. Probably put into the prison you created, Adam, until they figure out what to do with us."

"Should I destroy it?"

"No. They'd build one from the materials we gathered anyways. But don't blame yourselves forgetting captured. The base should, for not sending the backup they promised, and if they won't take the blame then I will. You were just following my orders. Don't focus on that now. Let's just do our best to make it back to camp."

Dakota began to protest, but Adam could see it was pointless. He shook his head, and Dakota got the message. They retreated, but the rogues each had food with them, while Ty couldn't hand them food or eat without slowing down, and they were all getting hungry and tired. Even with full energy, the rogues would be faster then the three boys, who were still new to this. Ty was the only one who had a chance at outrunning them, and he couldn't ditch his unit. But even for Ty, the distance to the base was just too great. The rogues had soon surrounded them.

They dropped down everything they had taken, and ate the food they had brought. As was custom for the rogues, according to Ty, the two rebels they had captured used the string they had been gagged with to tie the hands and feet of the person of their choice, while someone used a fresh string for the last person. The first person, who had been called Taylor by the second person, chose Adam for building the cell, while the second person chose Ty for leading the attack.

Adam, Ty, and Dakota, tied up, were slowly led back to the campsite. As Ty had predicted, they had used the cell Adam made, but had the courtesy to make a door so they wouldn't have to jump in while tied up. Once inside the cell, the door was boarded up so they wouldn't escape and the rogues didn't have to waste a man guarding their cell. The rebels also gave Adam and Dakota paper to write about their day in and untied their hands while they wrote, knowing how important the selection process was. As day turned into night, Adam wrote,

_Day 4_

_Today I got captured by rogues. Now that I think about it, if I joined the fire guild I would want to become a rogue, since I don't approve of their system of battle. I highly doubt it's a coincidence that we got captured though. It was probably planned by the Fire Guild so Dakota and I would know everything we are getting ourselves into._

_Right, Dakota. Dakota is a cool guy I met today. He's, like me, choosing which guild he wants to join. Hopefully we choose the same guild, but I won't change my decision for him. I believe I'll make friends whichever guild I choose, rogue or soldier._

_We worked really hard today. We destroyed two houses, which the rogues probably aren't happy about. But we also walked and ran a lot. We walked a lot because the base is pretty fucking far from the camp, and we ran about a third of the way back before we got caught. That run wasn't too long ago, so I'm still tired from that._

_Dakota is done writing. I am tired, to say the least, and I don't want the rogues to get impatient. I won't get much sleep here, sleeping on the ground, but I should try to get as much as I can. Goodnight._

Adam closed his journal and put it in his pocket. He stood up so they could re-tie his hands together. But now the string was only damp from being in Taylor's mouth, although still gross to think about. Adam layed down and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't quite find a comfortable position on the hard ground. He rolled around for hours until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
